Treasured Memories
by NightfallSky
Summary: AU. One-sided Xion/? I'll treasure these memories of that time, always.


**Another one-shot! Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this fic's plot. Kingdom Hearts obviously doesn't belong to me! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Xi, take a look at this," my friend Namine called me when I came to her house one day.<p>

I stopped reading my manga and looked up at her. "Hmm, what?"

"Oh, just come here and see for yourself," she said rather impatiently, pointing at her laptop screen.

I wondered why she wanted me to look so much. But I was getting curious, so I put the manga away, stood up from my seat, and walked to her desk.

On the laptop screen I could see a photo. It was a photo of a baby. The baby appeared to be only a few days old.

"That's cute," I commented as my eyes scanned through the captions below the image. From there I discovered the baby's name as Angel. Judging by the webpage's view apparently Namine had opened this photo from a blog.

...right. A photo of a newborn called Angel in some people's blog. That simply made a big question mark pop up in my head.

"So, whose kid is this?"

"I bet you'll be surprised..." Namine smiled slyly. Sneaky.

"...or not," I rolled my eyes.

Namine scrolled downwards. Then I saw a familiar name which was also the name of the person who posted the entry. I froze. That name. _His_ name. It sure brought back some memories.

"What do you think?" Namine's voice pulled me out from my thoughts.

I blinked several times, trying to act as normal as possible. "It's a good thing, isn't it? I'm happy for him."

"Oh," was Namine's simple response. "but I thought you have a crush on him?"

"Namine, that's a story from _six_ years ago," I huffed. "and how many times have I told you that it was just a stupid, childish crush of mine?"

"Yeah, but don't you feel anything _at all_ right now? Jealous, maybe?" she looked straight at me. Wow, that was a really funny question.

"If I were Xion from six years ago, yes, but now why should I be? He's got a happy family, and a beautiful daughter."

"Alright, _alright._ I was just teasing you," Namine winked. "Still, time just passes too quickly, doesn't it? I can still remember when you would 'stalk' him secretly around the school..."

"Stop talking about the past, would you."

"Bitter past... Kinda sad, huh?" Namine said in a mocking tone, making up a sad face.

I really got to kill her before I went back to continue reading my manga.

_"Na-mi-ne-!"_

* * *

><p>That time, I was still a 7th grader, and he was my Music teacher. He was...like, twelve years older, around the same age as my cousin Tidus, who I usually refer to as my 'big brother'.<p>

By comparing him with Tidus, I knew he was way more mature than me, so I knew there's no way we can be together. Besides, he was a teacher and I was just one of his students. Love relationships between these statuses are forbidden, right? Even if- let's say- he wants to wait for me...no, I don't think he would wait. _No._

But...I couldn't help being happy whenever he was around- there would be a funny, tingling feeling inside me.

The subject he taught, Music, became the subject I always look forward to.

Every time I heard his voice, listened to his singing, I felt happy and warm. He just made me feel so distracted!

When Kairi and Selphie told me they saw him going out with someone who seemed to be his girlfriend, I realized that I mustn't keep going on like this. So I tried not to look at him anymore.

After one year, he stopped teaching. I was both relieved and sad when I found out. I didn't cry like someone who just got rejected, but I did feel hurt. I felt somewhat empty for several months, until I woke up one morning only to realize that I could no longer remember how exactly he looked like.

Three years later, which was also one year ago, he got married with his girlfriend. Some of my classmates were gossiping about it. They even brought the photo, since one of them happened to be a relative of his. I never knew how his girlfriend- now his wife- looked like, so I went to peek at the photo. She was just so-so, or so Selphie had commented, but Namine mentioned that looks doesn't matter. I agreed, because from the photo we all could tell- he was very happy.

And this year, his daughter was born. He was a father now. Meanwhile, I had graduated school and soon enough I'm heading to university. I plan to take Music, his subject and the subject I'd grown to love- while Namine is going to take Art.

Just like what I'd told Namine, I don't hold any special feelings for him anymore, but I don't regret liking him- I learned many things from him, about love, music, and life.

As I pinched Namine's cheeks, I glanced again at my friend's laptop screen which was still showing his daughter's photo. I smiled.

'Congratulations, Sensei.'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seven years later...<em>**

Xion corrected her dark blue bow as she checked herself one more time from bottom to top. Nothing out of ordinary it seems, and the uniform was perfect on her. She inhaled and exhaled, making sure she looked calm and ready.

Just as she was about to reach her classroom, her phone vibrated in her pocket, surprising her. She took it out and found a text message from Namine.

_Meet me later at the cafe ok? dont forget, be nice to students, Xion-sensei~~ ;))_

Xion grinned and texted a reply.

_shut up, dont lecture me :p  
>ok, see u<em>

After keeping her cell, Xion walked in with a smile. When she got into the classroom, she looked at her students. Some of them seemed nervous at the beginning, but thanks to her skills in approaching children and some funny jokes she learned, they seemed more comfortable with her now. With the introduction finished, she was going to call the students' names for attendance checking until someone knocked the door.

The class went quiet as Aqua, Xion's colleague walked in with a little girl.

"Xion-sensei, I brought you a new student."

Xion approached the little girl and bent down to her level. "Hello, what's your name?" she asked, smiling. When she looked at the new girl up close, somehow Xion got a strange feeling that she'd seen this girl before. But it couldn't be possible, so she shrugged the thought away.

The shy girl looked over her shoulder with a worried expression before she ran out of the class, reaching for someone. Xion saw a man outside patting the girl's head. Must be her father, Xion thought.

When the man came in with his daughter, Xion's eyes became wide. The man looked surprised as well.

"You're..."

This voice, there was no mistaking it. It was the same as the one she used to love very much.

Xion quickly got a hold of herself and managed a smile.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Xion Miyazono, music teacher and also form teacher of class 1-B. Welcome to my class...Sensei."

_And it looks like we are just fated to meet again.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Wow, sorry if the ending is weird. So yeah, in the end Xion becomes an elementary school teacher. And she teaches her ex-teacher's daughter. FYI, part of this story is based on true story of a friend.<strong>

**In case you're wondering who Xion is 'paired' with in this fic, it's up to you, really. I never decided who her teacher is. Be it Roxas, Axel, Demyx, it can be anyone you like. At first I didn't plan to use the Japanese honorific 'Sensei' in this story. I've planned to use 'Mr' or 'Sir' instead, but something kept bothering me to use 'Sensei', so I just followed my instinct, naturally.  
><strong>

**This is certainly not my best story, but thanks for reading! :D  
><strong>


End file.
